Árbol
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Una tarde antes de Navidad, Marinette y Adrien descubren un gran secreto gracias a un curioso árbol y sus adornos. Advertencia: A.U., one-shot, Adrinette.


¡Hola, queridos lectores! Esta vez vengo a presentarles un one-shot de la pareja Marinette x Adrien y con un toque especial de espíritu navideño.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng se encontraba observando un gran árbol navideño que estaba en el centro comercial. Casi llegaba al techo, tenía adornos que eran de la palma de su mano y unos adornos eran más pequeños. Pájaros, esferas, campanas, ángeles, dulces, moños… El árbol tenía una parte de cada persona que lo iba a visitar.

Hacía años que no se detenía a ver los detalles de aquel árbol y ahora que sus padres estaban comprando ingredientes para la cena de nochebuena, era el momento indicado para apreciarlo.

Sonrió. El árbol le hacía recordar a su niñez.

—Por favor, déjame descansar aquí un momento —Una voz masculina dijo del otro lado del pino.

Marinette frunció el ceño. Esa voz era bastante familiar.

—Tú y Nathalie vayan a hacer las compras —dijo cansado—. No...

Aquella última frase no pudo escucharla.

—Prometo no irme de aquí.

Adrien.

Marinette se asustó. Ahí estaba Adrien y ella había escuchado parte de su conversación. Pero lo peor era que él no se escuchaba bien.

—Tikki, ¿qué hago?

La pequeña criatura apenas y asomó su cabeza con cuidado para no ser descubierta.

—¡Ve a hablar con Adrien! —susurró Tikki observando a sus alrededores con cautela.

—¿Crees que está bien meterse en sus asuntos? —dijo dudosa.

—No necesitas enterarte —Sonrió Tikki—. Se sentirá mejor con tal de sentir tu apoyo.

—Tienes razón —dijo la chica.

Cuando estaba sin su traje de heroína, era complicado hacer bastantes cosas, entre ellas, acercarse a Adrien sin avergonzarse.

—Buena suerte, Marinette —dijo antes de ocultarse.

La niña respiró hondo. A paso firme y decido caminó hasta el otro lado del pino.

Adrien estaba sentado frente al árbol en un banco sin respaldo de piedra. Le daba la espalda. Tenía sus manos sobre sus ojos.

—Adrien.

El chico, con rapidez, se limpió los ojos con la manga de su chamarra.

—Marinette, hola —dijo sonriendo ligeramente—. Perdón. No miré que estabas ahí.

Marinette sonrió con timidez.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

El chico la miró. Por un momento ella juró haber visto que sus ojos se humedecían.

Él asintió.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Ella se sentó a su lado. Miró al suelo y a sus botas, pensando en lo que diría.

No sería directo al tema. Aquello tal vez era peor y no quería verlo llorar. Para la chica era muy difícil no sentir las lágrimas al ver a alguien tan vulnerable, especialmente si se trataba de una persona que siempre sonreía.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —el chico dijo antes de que Marinette hablara.

—Vine de compras con mis padres —respondió en un tono de voz bajo—. Como ya estaba cansada decidí quedarme a mirar el árbol. ¿Y tú?

—También me pasó —Suspiró—. Me cansé de las compras.

La chica notó que sus ojos estaban más rojos.

—¿Qué...? —Pensó mejor en la pregunta— ¿Qué vinieron a comprar?

—Nathalie y Gorila fueron a comprar adornos para la casa y comida —Apretó sus labios.

Los ojos de Marinette se humedecieron y sus labios temblaban. Ya no podía disimular. No quería. Detestaba no verlo sonreír.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Marinette! —dijo sorprendido.

—¡No sé lo que te pase, pero todo estará bien! —dijo con rapidez.

Adrien cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Unas cuántas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

—Muchas gracias —dijo el muchacho—. Eres demasiado amable. Siempre lo has sido.

Las mejillas de la heroína se tornaron rojas. Dejó de abrazarlo y miró a otro lado apenada.

—No deberías decirlo —dijo entre risas.

—¡Pero es verdad! —dijo él—. Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

Los ojos de Marinette se iluminaron. Se quedó boquiabierta. Nunca se le habían dicho una frase tan linda.

—¡Niños, han llegado los adornos! —dijo un hombre.

Ambos brincaron del susto y comenzaron a reírse.

—¡Tómenlos antes de que se acaben!

El hombre tenía una canasta grande y una campana que empezó a tocar. Los niños con sus padres se acercaban y tomaban un adorno para después colocarlo en el árbol.

—¿Quieres tomar uno? —dijo Adrien.

—Claro —dijo sonriente.

Caminaron hasta el señor.

—¡Buenas tardes! —exclamó el señor.

—Buenas tardes —dijeron Adrien y Marinette respectivamente.

—Tomen lo que gusten, pero recuerden que debe ser uno para cada quien —dijo señalando a la canasta.

Cada año, se colocaba aquel grande árbol en el centro comercial y se le ofrecía a cualquiera que pasara un objeto para colocarlo. El árbol estaba formado por accesorios distintos. Ninguno era igual, porque los sueños, pensamientos y deseos eran únicos.

Marinette tomó una mariquita.

Adrien tomó un gato negro.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Adrien emocionado. Su reacción alegró a la chica.

Fueron al gran árbol y colocaron juntos a la mariquita y el gato negro entre todos aquellos adornos. Después se sentaron en el banco de piedra para mirar al pino.

—Me hubiera gustado tomar la catarina —dijo apuntando a su accesorio.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? —dijo con curiosidad.

—Aunque no lo creas, es la primera vez en tantos años que pongo un adorno —dijo algo avergonzado—, porque mi padre casi no me dejaba salir.

Extraño. Marinette siempre dejaba ir aquel detalle. Suponía que su padre era bastante sobreprotector porque quería que su hijo estuviera siempre concentrado en el modelaje.

—Y antes siempre me esforzaba por escoger lo que más me gustara —continuó Adrien.

—¿Es tu animal favorito? —dijo sorprendida.

—Sí, porque yo —comenzó a reírse por la pena—… considero que mi lady es la mejor.

"Mi lady". Aquella frase solo podía decirlo una persona.

—¡¿Ladybug?! —Llevó sus manos a la boca.

—¡Sí!, digo, ella…

Adrien Agreste se detuvo y miró asustado a Marinette.

—¿Cómo sabes que hablo de…? —Abrió los ojos de más— Ladybug.

—Chat noir —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

* * *

Antes de irme tengo que decir que no pienso hacer más capítulos porque me siento satisfecha con uno solo porque de lo contrario estaría forzando la trama. Pero sí pienso escribir una historia más extensa de Miraculous Ladybug.

Si me siguen o me dieron follow (author: follow), entonces podrán ver cuando la suba... Para no dar spoiler de lo que tratará, involucrará a todo el cuadrado amoroso (Ladrien, Adrinette, etc.), Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste, la madre de Adrien, entre otros.

Hasta aquí termino. Nos vemos.

¡Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche o lo que sea!


End file.
